


Spilled Coffee (but no stains)

by denkiisbestboyo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Bokuto Koutarou Being Bokuto Koutarou, Getting Together, M/M, Tsukishima Kei is a snarky bastard, and roomates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:47:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24808021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denkiisbestboyo/pseuds/denkiisbestboyo
Summary: Bokuto spills coffee on himself, and Akaashi (for some reason) finds it... endearing?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 8
Kudos: 116





	Spilled Coffee (but no stains)

Bokuto always stopped at the little coffee shop on campus at 9 in the morning on his way to his statistics class. Always. 

Yes, the coffee there was a little more expensive and a little less good than other places. Yes, it was always crowded when Bokuto stopped there and took forever to get his coffee. Yes, Bokuto had instant coffee back at the apartment that he was perfectly capable of making. 

However, Bokuto was in love. 

The most beautiful person in the world happened to work at the coffee shop on campus at 9 in the morning, and Bokuto was a weak man. Longer wait time? Perfect, more time to ogle at his sharp jaw and long slender fingers and piercing blue eyes. More expensive? Whatever, just being able to be in the same room with an angel like him was worth the extra cash, and it kept Bokuto from making stupid purchases. 

Bokuto would do anything for this man, and he’d probably spoken three words at most to him. And those three words were always, ‘large black coffee’. 

Still, he was an angel. An angel by the name of Akaashi. 

Even besides his effortless beauty, from what Bokuto had picked up by careful observation (read; hours spent at a tiny table taking little peeks over the edge of his laptop while he pretended to listen to music and totally not Akaashi talking to his coworker) he was also really funny, and genuinely nice. 

Short version; he was perfect, and Bokuto was a weak, weak man. 

This morning was no different. Bokuto had woken up, gotten dressed and walked out the door with a spring in his step, breathing in the fresh morning air outside his apartment building. He had gotten paid at the end of last week, and was going to get his coffee and a pastry for breakfast today because screw it, he wanted to. 

The walk to campus was short, and filled with the usual morning people around - the oldwoman who was always watering herer flower boxes on her windows, the shop owner with the chubby cat that was missing an eye. Bokuto smiled and waved as he passed because he was just that kind of guy. 

When Bokuto walked into the coffee shop, the little bells chimed over his head, and Tsukishima, who was wiping down a glass case full of delectable cakes, looked up at him. 

“Good morning y’all.” Bokuto grinned, ambling up to the counter. The shop was less crowded today, which was nice, though almost every table was occupied. It didn’t matter to Bokuto anyway, as a regular, a spot at the bar was usually saved for him.

Tsukishima grunted, turning away from the counters to place his cleaning rag aside. “Akaashi, customer.” He called. 

Akaashi poked his head out from the back room, locking eyes with Bokuto. He got up,, coming to stand at the register, a small smile on his face. Bokuto loved that little smile. He felt his own smile widen. 

“Just the usual, Bokuto-san?” Akaashi asked, finger already poised over the cash register.

“And a brownie.” Bokuto asked. 

Akaashi quirked an eyebrow. 

“I got paid Friday.” Bokuto continued. 

“Ah.” Akaashi added a brownie to the charge, and took Bokuto’s card, swiping it quickly. 

Bokuto watched him grab a brownie from the display case and wrap it in a little napkin before handing it to Bokuto. He gave him back his card as well, waving him over to his usual seat at the bar. “Your coffee will be ready in a minute.”

Bokuto plopped down in the swivel chair, munching on his brownie happily. It wasn’t terrible, but it definitely wasn't a six dollar brownie. Didn’t matter though, because it wasn’t about the quality of the food, it was about the fact that Bokuto could watch Akaashi work from here. He moved around the bar like he was part of it, pressing the beans and making the coffee with practiced ease. 

Gosh, he was so pretty. Bokuto really wanted to touch his hair. It just looked so soft and malleable, and he could imagine running his fingers through it-

“Bokuto-san?”

Bokuto blinked, snapping back to reality. Akaashi was glancing over his shoulder at him, still making his coffee. 

“Oh, what was that?” Bokuto asked. Akaashi didn’t usually talk to him while he worked, and if he talked at all, it was usually to Tsukishima. Bokuto’s heart leaped before he could stop it because  _ Akaashi was talking to him _ .

“I asked if you were on the school's volleyball team.” He repeated. “Tsukishima told me you were.”

“Oh, yeah.” Bokuto said, sitting up a little straighter. “I play wing spiker. Pretty much carry the team.”

Akaashi’s lip quirked, and he hummed. “I’m assuming you have practice today then?”

Bokuto finished his brownie, licking the crumbs off his fingers. “Nah.” He said. “Coach gives us Monday’s off ‘cause we usually have games over the weekends. Gotta rest up and all that.”

“Perfect then.” Akaashi said, placing Bokuto’s coffee in front of him. He rested his elbows on the bar, leaning forward a little. “Go on a date with me tonight.”

Bokuto, who had picked up his coffee and carried it halfway to his mouth, faltered then, eyes widening as a little squeak left his mouth and he poured coffee down the front of his shirt. 

Akaashi’s eyes widened as well, staring at Bokuto’s now-soiled shirt. “Bokuto-san-”

Bokuto leapt out of his seat, grabbing a handful of cheap napkins to dab at his shirt. “Shit, shit, I’m so sorry, I just made a huge mess-”

“I told you to wait until he was finished eating dumbass.” Tsukishima snarked, coming out from behind the counter with a roll of paper towels. 

“I didn’t think it would be that surprising.” Akaashi said. 

“Of course it would, you never say anything to the guy unless you have to, and you can see the puppy dog eyes he gives you, you can’t just ask out of the blue like that.” Tsukishima got down on his knees, mopping up spilled coffee from the floor and on the seat. “And you didn’t even properly ask.”

Akaashi came out from behind the counter as well now, taking the half empty cup from Bokuto’s hands. “I’m sorry I surprised you like that Bokuto-san, I’ll make you another.”

Bokuto just let him, still processing  _ what the hell had just happened _ and staring at the stain on his shirt. Akaashi had asked him out.  _ Akaashi had asked him out. _ Akaashi had known Bokuto had a massive crush on him the whole time. Bokuto was standing in the middle of his favorite coffee shop with a giant stain on his shirt. 

“Akaashi.” Bokuto spluttered.

“Ah, there he is.” Tsukishima smirked, walking back to throw away his wet paper towels. “Good to have you back, Bokuto-san.”

“I really do apologize.” Akaashi said, placing a new coffee in front of Bokuto, this time in a to go cup with a lid. 

“I- you, it’s okay.” Bokuto said. “Um. You asked me out.”

That small smile appeared on Akaashi’s lips again, and his eyes glimmered with mischief. “Yes, though your reaction made me reevaluate my decision.”

“No, wait-”

Akaashi chuckled. “I’m kidding, Bokuto-san. Yes, if you don’t have any plans tonight, I would like to take you out. My number’s on the cup, and I get off here at 5.”

Bokuto glanced down at the cup, and sure enough in neat black print, a phone number. 

“I’m not doing anything.” Bokuto breathed. “We get off practice on Mondays-”

“You’ve said.” Akaashi said, that small smirk still playing on his lips. 

“Right. Um.” Bokuto looked down at his shirt. “I think I’m going to run home and change before my class.”

“I will see you later then.” Akaashi said. 

As soon as Bokuto was out of the coffee shop, he broke into a sprint. 

* * *

Bokuto burst into his apartment, stripping off his ruined shirt as soon as he was in the door. He set the cup with Akaashi’s number on it down in the kitchen, on the counter where he could see it from the living room. 

His heart pounded against his chest, partially from sprinting home, but mostly from the fact that  _ Akaashi was going on a date with him later today _ . He needed dating advice. What should he wear? Was he supposed to bring him flowers or something? God, shit, Bokuto didn’t know what he was doing. 

Bokuto called out, desperately hoping his roommate was home. “Kuroo?”

Something creaked in Kuroo’s room. 

Bokuto walked down the hall, knocking on Kuroo’s door. “You busy?”

“Filming.” Kuroo grunted. 

“Is it for the gaming channel, or porn?”

A smack echoed through the door, and a high pitched squeal. “What do you think it is, Bo?”

“I don’t know, you could be playing one of those boy’s love games again-”

“Porn. We’re filming porn right now Bo.” Kuroo interrupted. “Kenma’s over-FUCK-”

Bokuto could hear Kuroo moan through the door, and he leaned against the wall, sighing. “You guys almost done? I need some advice.”

“Gimme- shit - five minutes.”

“Fine, hurry, it’s urgent.” Bokuto said. 

He kicked off the wall and wandered into his own room, rifling through his drawers for a clean shirt and pulling one on over his head. Hopefully, he could count on Kuroo and Kenma for some solid advice about how to notttt look like a total fool on this date. He already felt like an idiot for dumping coffee all over himself, he didn’t need this date to go horribly too. 

Bokuto sat down on his bed only to get up again, pacing around his room. He hadn’t even gotten the details of this date and he was already nervous. God, c’mon Bokuto, get it together-

“Alright.” The door across the hall burst open, and Kuroo stepped out, still butt-ass naked and with red rope marks around his wrists. Kenma, behind him, was a little more decent, having slipped a pair of boxers on before Kuroo opened the door. 

Kuroo clapped once, parading in and sprawling over Bokuto’s bed, pulling Kenma with him. “What seems to be the issue?”

“Akaashi from the coffee shop asked me out, and I spilled coffee everywhere, and now I’m super nervous!” Bokuto blurted. 

“Shit, actually?” Kuroo asked. 

“Yeah!” Bokuto said. “Apparently, he knew I had a crush on him the whole time!”

“Well-” Kuroo started. 

“You’re terrible at hiding things, Bokuto-san.” Kenma said, deadpan. “It shouldn’t be a surprise that he knew.”

Bokuto sighed. “Yeah, I know.”

“But hey, you have a date!” Kuroo said. “This is good news!”

“Yeah, except I already made myself look like a total idiot, and Akaashi is never going to even look at me again if I make a fool of myself even more.” Bokuto said. “And I don’t know how dates work? What if I mess it up again-”

“Bo.” Kuroo sighed, rubbing at his temples. “Take a breath, man.”

Bokuto followed as instructed and breathed in and out. 

“Do you even know what the date is?” Kuroo asked. 

“Uh, no.” Bokuto said. “He just said he wanted to go out and asked me if I was busy later and then gave me his number.”

“Okay.” Kuroo said. “We’ll just have to go over all the possible first dates.”

Kenma sighed. “Kuroo.”

“What time are you going to meet up with him?” Kuroo asked. 

“He said he gets off at 5-”

“So we have some time-”

“Kuroo.” Kenma repeated. 

“We’ll probably start by planning an outfit, and then we’ll discuss how to be a smooth moterhfucker like me-”

“Tetsurou.” Kenma snapped. 

Kuroo sighed. “Yes, my love?”

“We have to film again, and we have to edit and I’m tired and hungry.” Kenma said. 

“We have a friend in need, Kenma.” Kuroo said, gesturing to Bokuto. 

“And I  _ need _ something to eat.” Kenma grumbled. “We have other things to do today.”

“Kenma-”

Kenma, a man on a mission, it seemed, was not in the mood to help anyone but himself. He grabbed Kuroo by the dick (Kuroo winced, Bokuto closed his eyes) and forced him up off the bed and out into the kitchen.

Before he was completely out the door though, he paused, turning over his shoulder to look at Bokuto. “It’s obvious he already likes you, Bokuto-san. I don’t think you have to worry about messing up more.” Kenma said. “Now, Kuroo and I will be reshooting the take you interrupted, so please don’t disturb us.”

Bokuto nodded and closed the door after Kenma left. 

Okay. This was okay. He would just figure it out on his own. It was fine. Everything was fine. He just had to text Akaashi and not sound like a dummy, plan a date outfit that didn’t look bad, and then not make a fool of himself on this date without any help or advice.

It was fine. 

Cool. 

Okay. 

Bokuto was going to die.

* * *

Bokuto ended up meeting Akaashi outside of the coffee shop as he got off of work. He was sweaty and nervous, and probably crushing the little bouquet of white daisies he had picked from the side of the road, but he had made it here without dying, in an okay (Kuroo had said it was good, but Bokuto didn’t fully trust his fashion sense) outfit and had a game plan.

This was okay. 

He was okay.

He was just not going to talk without thinking, or do anything without thinking, or even think without thinking. Constant vigilance. 

Hopefully, things would work out.

Akaashi met him in front of the shop. He looked different without his apron on - better, Bokuto thought. So pretty.

“Hello, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi greeted. 

“Hi.” Bokuto’s voice cracked and he thrust the crumpled bouquet of daisies at him. “These are for you!”

Akaashi took them, looking at the flowers thoughtfully. “Thank you. They’re very pretty.”

“Just like you.” Bokuto said. Shit. No. That hadn’t been revised. Spoke without thinking, that was the first thing he was not supposed to do-

“Hmm.” Akaashi smiled. “Cheesy, but I’ll take it.”

Okay. That went over okay. Okay. He could do this. 

“So, uh…” Bokuto paused, rocking on his toes. “What are we doing tonight?”

“There’s a few cover bands playing at the amphitheater in the park tonight.” Akaashi said. “And there’s supposed to be vendors and things as well… I thought that could be fun.”

“Cool!” Bokuto said a little too loudly. “Yeah, that sounds great.”

Akaashi smiled again, and led the way down the street. 

As they walked, they talked, and Bokuto gradually got used to the rhythm. Akaashi was witty and smart - but Bokuto had known that already. He asked him questions about his life, and in turn Bokuto found out more about Akaashi as well. He learned he was more of a cat person than a dog person, and preferred his steaks medium rare. He liked the color green, and his favorite flower was, in fact, daisies (though Bokuto suspected he might have just been saying that). 

Still, the little festival was beautiful, and Akaashi was warm and accommodating and so insanely attractive that before long, Bokuto’s rules completely slipped his mind. 

“Akaashi!” Bokuto exclaimed, pointing towards a barbeque food truck. “Dude, I freaking love barbeque-”

“How much can you eat, Bokuto-san?” Akaashi chuckled. “This is the third truck we’ve stopped at-”

“Please, please, please.” Bokuto said. “Just one kabob.”

Akaashi rolled his eyes, the small smile still there on his lips. “Fine, one kabob.”

Five kabobs later, Bokuto and Akaashi were sat on a hill overlooking the amphitheater, enjoying the sunset and the music and each other’s company. 

Looking at Akaashi in the golden light, his eyes twinkling with the reflection of the sun and the stars, Bokuto could feel his heart swell. 

“Gosh, Akaashi you’re so pretty. And nice. You’re like the best person ever.”

Akaashi glanced over at Bokuto. “Thank you, Bokuto-san.”

“I’m really glad you asked me out.” Bokuto said. “‘Cause, like, I would never have gotten the courage, because you’re just  _ that _ pretty, but then we would have never had this awesome date.”

Akaashi paused for a moment, just looking at Bokuto.

“I’ll admit part of me was skeptical.” Akaashi said. “And then tonight…”

Bokuto felt his heart sink. He had messed it up somehow. Everything had been going so good, or at least he thought it had been, but he’d messed it up-

“I’m really glad I asked you out too, Bokuto-san.”

Bokuto perked up again.

“You come off as a little stupid,” Akaashi continued. “But you’re really very sweet. And dumb, but it’s endearing. This was nice, and if you don’t mind, I’d like to do it again.” 

Bokuto’s eyes widened, and he leaned into Akaashi, bumping shoulders. “Really?”

“Really.”

Bokuto felt his heart explode in his chest, and he flopped into Akaashi’s lap, throwing his arms out to either side. “Thank god! I was so worried that I would mess it up and you would never ever look at me again, and I would have to get my coffee somewhere else-”

Akaashi laughed and smiled, resting his arms on Bokuto’s chest. “I wouldn’t have refused to  _ look _ at you, Bokuto-san, that’s just ludicrous.”

Bokuto just grinned, relaxing into Akaashi’s lap more. “I don’t know, I felt pretty stupid this morning when I dumped coffe all over myself. I know  _ I _ would have refused to look at me-”

Bokuto froze when he felt Akaashi press a gentle kiss to his forehead. 

“Akaashi!” 

“Bokuto-san.”

“I-, you just, WOW! Akaashi!”

“Please stop wiggling-”

“Let me kiss you back!”

“You smell like barbeque still-”

“Akaashi!”


End file.
